1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display systems for aquariums and bird and animal cages and more particularly, to an aquarium and bird and animal containment system which includes in a first preferred embodiment, a cabinet containing a sink and a water and air supply and distribution system, and aquarium support or rack provided on one side of the cabinet for supporting multiple stacked sets of aquariums or tanks and a bird and animal support provided on the opposite side of the cabinet for slidably receiving and supporting bird and animal cages. The water distribution system is characterized by an automatic water distribution system for the aquariums, as well as the bird and animal cages and the containment system includes mechanical and biological filtration systems and heaters for the aquariums, a drain system for draining the aquariums and an electrical system for servicing the various mechanical features in the aquariums and the bird and animal support. In a most preferred embodiment of the invention the aquarium support is designed with hinged frontal doors or panels and transparent, hinged lids provided with fluorescent lights for accessing the aquariums, and the bird and animal support includes slidably mounted bird and animal cages provided with automatic, pressure-operated water supply valves and two sets of vertically sliding, "Plexiglass" windows for acessing the bird and animal cages. The water in the aquariums is thus filtered, aerated and temperature-controlled to accommodate a wide variety of fish and other marine life.
One of the problems realized in displaying birds, animals and marine life such as fish in pet shops and other stores having pet departments, is that of maintaining the cages and aquariums at the desired temperature and clenaliness to insure the health of the occupants and the marketability of the fish, birds and animals to the public. Aquariums are typically displayed in one area of the pet shop or store, while the bird and animal cages are located in another area, since the techniques for cleaning and maintaining the aquariums or tanks are different from those required to maintain the bird and animal cages in a proper condition of cleanliness. Access to a sink or other area where cleaning can be accomplished is frequently difficult or inconvenient, with such access normally being provided in a back room or in some other area which is remotely located from the aquariums and the bird and animal cages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of aquariums for maintaining fish and other marine life in a healthy condition are known in the art. Typical of these aquariums is the "Integrated Aquarium", detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,062, dated Apr. 4, 1978, to Donald J. Rodemeyer. The integrated aquarium includes all of the necessary mechanical functions, including an air pump, lighting and heating, located in a compartment provided as part of the aquarium base. Those components which are particularly subject to mechanical failure are mounted in a slide-out drawer provided as a part of the base, for easy access. The preferred embodiment includes an especially pleasing, esthetic, hexagonal design which includes a thin, unobstructive cover instead of the usual bulky light relfector hood mounted on the aquarium top. U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,968, dated Apr. 26, 1983, to Arthur B. Renny, entitled "Art of Exhibiting Fish", includes a vertical aquarium consisting of a transparent fish tank and a metal cowl. The aquarium requires the usual accessories for proper operation and stands vertically, having a height greater than its width or depth. The bowl also stands vertically and has a height, width and depth which are greater than that of the aquarium and is designed to silence, at least in part, the noise from the operation of the aquarium. U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,821, dated Aug. 19, 1986, to David D'Imperio, details a "Sectionalized Integrated Aquarium". The aquarium is formed by two interlocing, U-shaped members and the area thus formed is divided into two compartments, an aquarium department and a mechanical filtering chamber. The filtering chamber contains filters and a reservoir and the aquarium compartment contains a bottom filter. The sections are divided by a vertical wall which has internal plumbing members and serves as a conduit, as well as a divider. Water enters the aquarium section from the reservoir through the vertical panel and piping and is released from the aquarium compartment to the mechanical filtering chamber by waterfall action through slots in the upper part of the vertical panel. Water is constantly circultated between the sections and is continuously aerated and filtered. U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,462, dated Aug. 4, 1987, to George E. Augustyniak, details a "Filteration, Aeration, and Water Level Control Means for Aquariums". The control means is portable and universally adaptable for use in conjunction with any conventional aquarium and for incorporation into the recirculation water filtration and aeration system thereof. The device is designed to automatically maintain a predetermined level of water in an aquarium tank and continually remove water solely from the top surface of the water-containing aquarium tank and filtering and aerating the same when in operation. The water control device is adapted to be supported on the wall of an aquarium tank and includes an open-top overlfow receptacle positioned within the aquarium tank, an open-top prefilter receptable positioned externally of the aquarium tank. The tank has an interior divided into a water-receiving department and a drainage compartment by a vertical partition wall and a siphon tube for transferring water from the bottom of the overflow receptacle to the bottom of the water-receiving chamber is also provided. The siphon tube has both of its ends at the same level, which level is below the level of the top edge of the prefilter receptacle partition wall, the overflow of prefilter receptable having water aeration means embodied therein and each receptacle may also have a filtration means incorporated therein. U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,008, dated Sept. 20, 1988, to R. L. Schroeder, details an "Environmental Control of an Aquarium". The device includes apparatus for controlling the environment of a tank adapted to be filled with water, where the tank includes multiple control apparatus. The invention utilizes a microprocessor having multiple control signal inputs and multiple control signal outputs. Apparatus is provided for coupling each of the control signal outputs to each of the control apparatus. A program device is coupled to the microprocessor signal input, such that the data can be entered for the control of each of the multiple control signal outputs. Moreover, a timing apparatus is likewise coupled to one of the plurality of signal inputs to allow the microprocessor to calculate time of day, such that data entered by the program device will selectively control the function of each of the control apparatus as necessary to maintain the environment within the limits set by the operator. U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,336, dated Nov. 29, 1988, to W. Scott Lineberry, details a "Controlled Environment Habitat for Aquariums". The habitat includes a transparent housing having, top bottom and side walls containing plant or animal life which is submerged in an aquarium. A forced air pump is connected by a tubular conduit to the housing for introducing air into the housing. Perforations in one wall provide means for passing air out of the housing and when air pressure is reduced, permits water to flow into the habitat to provide nourishment to the life contained therein.
It is an object of this invention to provide an aquarium and bird and animal containment system which is characterized in a first preferred embodiment by an aquarium support or rack containing multiple tanks or aquariums, in a second preferred embodiment, by the aquarium support and a bird and animal support or rack containing bird and animal cages and in a third preferred embodiment, by the aquarium support, bird and animal support and a cabinet provided between the aquarium support and the bird and animal support for supplying water and air to the aquariums and water to the bird and animal cages.
Another object of the invention is to provide an aquarium and bird and animal containment system which is compact, easily accessible and locates multiple, heated, aerated and filtered aquariums or tanks and removable bird and animal containers in easily viewable areas separated by a cabinet having a sink and a water heater and designed to supply air, water and electricity to the aquariums or tanks and water and electricity to the bird and animal cages.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an easily viewable and maintained combination aquarium and bird and animal containment system, which system includes a cabinet provided with a water heater, air compressor and a water and air supply and distribution system for the aquariums, a water supply and distribution system for the bird and animal cages and an electrical system for both the aquariums and the bird and animal cages. Also provided are aquariums fitted with heaters, dual filtration systems combining both biological and mechanical filtration processes, an automatic overflow drain and water replacement system and sliding "Plexiglass" windows located on the bird and animal support to facilitate quick and easy access to the slidably mounted bird and animal cages and protection for the birds and animals in the cages.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an aquarium and bird and animal containment system which includes a cabinet provided with two sets of access doors, a double sink and a water and air supply and distribution system, an aquarium support fitted with multiple, stacked aquariums located in sets on one side of the cabinet and a bird and animal support provided with vertically slidable "Plexiglass" access doors and slidably mounted bird and animal cages, located on the opposite side of the cabinet, which aquariums are further provided with mechanical and biological filter systems, a refill and overflow water supply and drain system and heaters and the bird and animal cages are fitted with automatic, "on-demand" watering systems.